


【马东】卡塔琳娜八点档

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, based on NCT music videos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *最近现生不顺，写点纯簧（你啥时候写的不簧啊）*配合恩习题对应的mv食用更佳（？）*李楷灿李东赫无缝切换（其实只是我写到一半忘了一开始的称呼了x





	【马东】卡塔琳娜八点档

-BANG MY PARTY PPL WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

他们在那间空办公室做爱了。

李楷灿坐在李马克粗大勃起的阴茎上喘着粗气，发带歪歪地戴在头上，身上的衣服被拉到胸口，李马克冷冷地望着他，像在看一只不认识的小公狗，

“进来”

“自己弄”

“操你妈”

骂人的李楷灿最为迷人，李马克笑了笑，凶狠地直入，就像mv的强烈感一样，没有铺垫，没有前戏，直接dump in，李楷灿又痛又爽地叫出声，随着身下人顶弄的节奏摆腰，弯下腰去吻李马克，

唇舌交缠和底下一样湿哒哒黏糊糊，李马克左手没闲着，有技巧地套弄着小楷灿，李楷灿几乎要昏死过去，体内的外来的阴茎每一下都撞在该撞的地方，他觉得自己正在被从里面硬生生地撕裂，

哥，马克哥，李马克，操，轻点，啊，我要死了，疯了，

这些话只有火上浇油的功用，李马克变本加厉地操弄他的忙内，李楷灿的骂骂咧咧变成了带着哭腔的求饶，好不香艳，直到他射在李马克腹部，李马克低吼了一声，射在了温暖的腔内。

-不怕，你是，柔软的fxxking toy

“楷灿呐……”

“哥在害羞什么？”

这不是显而易见的……这可是摄影棚，虽然大家都下班了——李马克被李楷灿按在床上，病号服被扒得一点不剩，后者伏在他腿间贪婪地吞吃着性器，

“啊…”太舒服了，以至于李马克没多久就不再反抗，仰着头闭上眼，李楷灿的柔软湿润的舌头滑过他硬挺的柱身，一直包裹住渗出体液的前端，他闷哼一声，从李楷灿口中抽出，乳白色的浊液射在那张小麦色的圆圆的脸上。

他是故意的，他一直想看李楷灿被自己颜射的样子——太变态了以至于不好意思和当事人提前讨论，但是对方好像很开心的样子，甚至顾不上抹掉精液的痕迹就趴到李马克胸口，后穴凹下去的那块地方正好抵在李马克的性器上，他懒懒地用甜的滴蜜的声音娇俏地催促李马克进来，李马克觉得全身都要爆炸了。

这次李楷灿做好了润滑的准备工作，李马克顺利地长驱直入，这种感觉真是从未有过的，李马克觉得自己在跳楼机上一样，被迅速地带到高处又被狠狠地荡下来，要死了——李楷灿是不是比自己更爽？他贴在小熊汗湿的额头上，小熊眼角噙着泪，面颊潮红，小嘴微张淌着唾液，发出软糯的呻吟，

“楷灿呐，有没有觉得这个……”李马克揩掉一点脸上的精液，把手指举给李楷灿看，“像泡泡糖？嚼过的那种？”

“……变态”

“楷灿的下面也要吃泡泡糖嘛？我喂给你”

“哈啊……不……啊……”

李马克才是这里的隐藏大boss，他被自己的虎狼之词吓到了一下，但是很快恢复了一本正经的样子。一本正经说骚话的样子。

像精神病院的疯子一样做吧。他贴在李楷灿颤抖的耳边低声说道。

李楷灿傻笑着，真的像个小疯子一样。

-开启空间from the bottom up

李楷灿的毯子被他踢到地上，他急切地脱掉保护自己的外衣和裤子，露出蜜色的带着光泽的胴体，眯着眼看着角落里的李马克。

Fuck me, hyung. 他的口型如是说。

李马克挠挠金色的蓬松的头发，叹了口气，他觉得自己总有一天要死在李楷灿身上，不是，身体里。

两个hippie少年抱在一起拥吻了一会儿，然后李楷灿被抱起来按到墙边，站立着，李马克解开松松垮垮的运动裤贴在李楷灿身后，右手摸上他鼓起的裤裆，靠在他滚烫的脊背，“你好热啊，怎么了，发烧了吗”语气没有丝毫怜爱，倒像是在嘲讽，

“操你妈，要干就快点”

李东赫入戏很深的样子，李马克满足地吹了声口哨，阳物弹出来打在蜜色的臀瓣上，李东赫闷哼一声仰起头，微凉的白浊喷射在墙上，

“你他妈可以再快点，不怕被以后的女朋友骂早泄？”

“滚蛋，劳资只有你一个男朋友”

“哦”

李马克进去了，像一头饥饿的雄狮，操干他的皇后，李东赫只能发出不成调的碎碎的呻吟，难耐地扭动细腰，李马克这个家伙又故意避开前列腺，和上次一样坏，坏蛋，坏家伙……他侧脸恶狠狠地对着李马克，犹如发狠的棕熊，但是李马克一点儿也不怕，甚至勾起一个浅浅的微笑，

叫我爸爸就让你爽，

你妈的，我是你爷爷，

你他妈还想不想我射在里面了，

爸爸，爹，祖宗，别，求你，别

乖孩子。

那种小混混才有的对话被他们演绎的淋漓尽致，情欲混合着粗粝和野蛮和沸腾的血液一起延伸出去，变成一道警戒线，立入禁止，违者，死。

破裂的第七感，铿锵有力的脉搏，李马克和李东赫只有对方，没有明天。

-WE JUST WANNA HAVE FUN

李东赫光着身子躺在沙滩上的躺椅上的时候觉得自己就不该信李马克的鬼话。

他说，我学会了按摩，给东赫试试。

现在他浑身黏黏的全是油，李马克坐在他旁边耐心地揉搓着大腿肌肉和腹部的皮肤。他觉得自己的耐心正在如同沙漏一样跑光，一脚踢在李马克胯间。

正片开始了，总算。李马克手指挤进他光滑的腿缝，扒开两条笔直修长的肢体，指腹在已经濡湿的小穴周围打着转，另一只手搓弄起勃起的性器，李东赫要疯了，捂着脸泄出带着哭腔的求饶。

“嗯？你也有害羞的时候？”

“别把我说的和荡妇一样，你个痴汉”

“嗯……我的确不否认我是”

西八！！李东赫想打人的心都有了，李马克什么时候变得这么——他接下来就说不出话了，因为李马克的两根手指捅进了他的穴口，按压着里面的软肉。

他妈的，这是什么按摩，大保健吗，

李东赫被李马克架起来背朝天，屁股对着李马克的那玩意儿，李马克直接慢慢地把阴茎挤了进去，像刚才手指挤进腿间一样，李东赫爽的无法思考，抓着椅背咬着下唇——怕被隔壁棚子的队友听见。李马克不留情地肆意顶弄，他被迅速地撕裂融化。

他恍惚间听到了海浪，风声，海鸥的鸣叫，还有，

李马克对他说的“我爱你”。

浪漫并不合时宜，他只想在李马克身下永远地睡去，像一根蜡烛一样燃烧殆尽，就是他的宿命。他们在mv里绑架了那个小女孩，现在他就是那个女孩，李马克是他的虎克船长，却可以带他去未曾见过的黑暗的永无岛。

东赫，我爱你。

可是我不确定我爱不爱你。

那都无所谓，我爱你就够了。你太美了，怎么办……

什么怎么办。白痴。

就一起飞走呗。

-

Next Episode:

I'M THE BIGGEST SH*T I'M THE BIGGEST SH*T IN THIS B*TCH

MY FIRST AND LAST SEX (sike

纯色美学——楷灿尼的酥胸是不是也和马卡龙一样？

WE'RE SO YOUNG WE'RE SO  <s>HORNY</s> FREAKY

——————————————————TBC——————————————————


End file.
